fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blonda Way or Another/Quotes
:(Jorgen appears in Timmy's room) :Ivan: Hey, Jorgen, what's eating you? :Jorgen: I thought I'd crash in here and watch TV on here. :Timmy: Sure, you can watch TV here. :Jorgen: Thank you. (poofs up a TV, and plugs it into the socket) Hope this TV has good reception. (The TV flickers on to fizzing soda, fade to a fairy in a full body suit, who poofs up cola cans to three other fairies) :Singers: DAMPSIMAAAN! :Announcer: Dampsi - the most magically delicious cola in Fairy World! :Ivan: These Fairy World commercials are weird. :(Commercial ends and the program ''Fairytainment Tonite comes on)'' :Fairy Hart: Welcome to Fairytainment Tonite. I'm Fairy Hart. :Bob Glimmer: And I'm Bob Glimmer. Today we've got good news and bad news regarding the the popular TV show All My Biceps. First, the good news: the creators of the show announced they're planning to introduce a new character into the show. :Fairy Hart: The bad news is that the actor who played Dr. Poof Everwish quit the show due to a disagreement with the staff and his character was retired. :Astronov: I can understand how that would be bad news, but to tell you the truth, I kind of hated Dr. Poof Everwish. :Wanda: Same here. :Fairy Hart: But, not to worry, because All My Biceps is also hosting an open casting call for fairy actors to play the replacement doctor. :Ivan: An open casting call for fairy actors? I don't see what's so special about that. :Jorgen: (pulls out a magazine cover) Ever heard of Blonda, Wanda's identical, but somewhat hotter sister? :Ivan: (amazed, hearts surround him) No, but she looks pretty! :Poof: Who's Blonda? :Jorgen: She's the main star of All My Biceps, and plays the role of a stern, lovable nurse. She's holding the audition right now! :Ivan: Timmy, are you thinking what I'm thinking? :(Wanda sighs) :Timmy: You're going to Fairywood to star in All My Biceps? :Ivan: Yeah, me and Poof. :Cosmo: But you're a human, you can't go there! :Ivan: That's right. And that's why I wish to be a fairy, so that I could become one of the greatest fairy soap opera actors. :(Ivan's fairies raised their wands; raspberry) :Ivan: Huh? What's with the raspberry? :Neptunia: Hey, don't blame us, blame Da Rules! :Ivan: Why didn't I turn into a fairy? :Astronov: You see, Ivan, Da Rules state that wishing yourself into a fairy is not possible, unless you saved Fairy World, which, last time I checked, you did 0 times. :Timmy: Allow me. I wish Ivan was a fairy! :(Wanda sighs, Timmy's fairies raise their wands, '''FAIRY POOF'; Ivan has turned into a fairy)'' :Ivan: Can I take Poof too? :Wanda: Why? :Cosmo: Because, Wanda, Poof has never met your sister before. This could be a good chance for him to get to know his aunt! Maybe he could star as a new character in the show! Look, Poof met my brother Schnozmo, so why not introduce him to his aunt, Blonda? ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!